


The nightmares

by Kittiarta



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Boba Fett Needs A Hug, Clone Trooper Inhibitor Chips (Star Wars), Gen, Minor Character Death, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittiarta/pseuds/Kittiarta
Summary: Boba Fett has always dreamed of killing Jedi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	The nightmares

You dream of killing Jedi. Your buir says this is good, tells you stories of the atrocities they have committed. You think nothing of the dreams then, you trust your buir.  
Then your buir is dead.   
You still dream of killing Jedi, but the Jedi has a face. Mace Windu, the bastard who took your buir from you. You think you know the dreams then. Think they will end once your father is avenged, when Mace Windu dies.  
They do not.  
Not that you have time to dwell on it. The galaxy has been remade and you are determined to carve a place for yourself in this new world. The empire pays well, and you were raised not to have any qualms about what you do for money. That the emperor's new lapdog seems to like you for some reason doesn't hurt. That denying him would be a death sentence doesn't hurt either.  
You're not quite sure what keeps you there when you start losing time.  
Really you should be concerned. You should be, but you aren't. Something in the back of your head tells you that everything is okay, that you are safe. The empire pays well, and if you have a few extra burns you don't remember getting it won't kill you. Right?  
Then comes the young jedi in the desert and the sarlacc and suddenly you are alone. Again. Alone in a galaxy that has remade itself once again and you're not quite sure how you fit into it all.   
You've got your armor back, at least. You have your armor and someone you could call a friend. Maybe things will be alright after all.  
What finally convinces you to start worrying about the dreams is when the Jedi's face becomes that of a child.  
You mention them to the only person you can think of, the woman you only met twice but you know was a jedi once upon a time.  
You are not prepared for her look of horror.  
She rushes you off to someone she knows, not your brother not your brother, an old man with a white beard and a familiar face. You answer what he asks. 

"How long have you been having the nightmares?"

"As long as I can remember."

"And the missing time?"

"Only when I went on missions for the empire."

The old man sucks in a breath through his teeth.

"Boba…"

You have a mind control chip in your head. You have a mind control chip and the empire was using it to control you just like all the other clones and you feel sick because you are not like them you are NOT.

"Breathe, vodika"

You look up at him, breath shaky as he tells you he can remove the chip.

The next night you dream of your buir for the first time in your life.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this started out as a what if but like... It would make sense if Boba had a chip right? Palps could use him as insurance if Jango ever tried to back out or rebel


End file.
